First Kisses
by Coilerfan35
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting how Booth and Brennan's first kisses would play out. Yippee?
1. First Kisses

**AN: This (Like many of my other stories) Is the product of random ideas. Hahaha. So tell me if I should continue this. If I continue this it will be just a collection of one shots with different scenarios about their first kisses. Reviews are always welcome**

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK Bones?" Booth asked, scooting closer to her on her office couch.

Brennan ran her finger quickly under her red rimmed eye and sniffled "Yeah," she said quietly.

Booth placed his hand on her back and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly "Bones, you don't have to put on your brave face around me."

"It's irrational," Brennan whispered "She's dead. It shouldn't hurt this much."

"She's your mother," Booth stressed yet again "It's perfectly normal for you to miss her, especially when it's the anniversary of the day when you buried her. Have you been to see her yet?"

Brennan nodded "Yeah."

"Come on," Booth said standing up, his heart withering when she looked up to him with pathetic eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to pick up some take out, and take you home and we are going to eat," Booth said, offering her his hand.

"I'm not hungry," she said plainly.

"Come on," Booth said, bringing his hand closer to her "Please?"

Brennan timidly took his hand, her fingers still wet from the tears she wiped away. Booth smiled and pulled her up, gasping slightly when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Booth," she whispered, pulling away too early for Booth's liking. She gave him a weak smile and slipped her lab coat over her shoulders, walking over to her coat rack, depositing the blue lab coat for her light black coat.

She pulled it over her shoulders and freed her hair, giving him another weak smile before grabbing her purse and heading out of her office.

Booth followed, turning off her lights and closing her office door before catching up with her and placing his hand on the small of her back.

They went through their usual routine. Booth opened the door for her, and she accepted his chivalry reluctantly. He called Sid, and stopped to pick up their food. They bickered throughout the ride, stopping when he finally pulled into the parking garage of her building. She jumped out of the car before he could help her out, and they walked in silence up to her apartment. She unlocked her door and stepped through depositing her keys and coat on her counter before walking to her fridge "Beer, water or soda?" she asked.

"Well it wouldn't be smart for me to drink and then drive home, and that soda is probably from Africa," he said sarcastically.

"South America," Brennan corrected, pulling out two bottles of water "Brazil to be more specific."

Booth chuckled and set the take out down, walking up behind her and reaching over her head to pull out plates.

She straightened slightly, taking a secret, longing breath, breathing in the scent of his cologne. She pulled out utensils and handed them to him over her shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

Booth smiled to himself, and took the utensils from her. He placed the food on the plate and set them on the coffee table in front of her couch.

Brennan brought the water over and sat next to him, their legs and arms brushing lightly.

They ate in comfortable silence and when the plates were cleared and piled on her coffee table, Brennan stood and looked out the window. "Delphinius looks amazing from here," she said sadly, playing with her mother's ring on her finger.

Booth stood, rolling his neck. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't do that to yourself," he said, giving her a light massage.

"Do what?" she asked, closing her eyes and cracking her stiff neck.

"Make yourself cry," Booth said "I hate it when you cry."

"Yeah I hate it too," she said, her stomach flipping at his words.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest comfortingly, her hands coming up to grasp his strong arms "Don't make yourself upset, think of happy thoughts, not sad ones."

Brennan nodded "I remember when I was 7," Brennan said with a smile "My mom helped me play this prank of Russ. We set up this huge contraption and when he walked through his room, he ended up being covered in honey, feathers and whipped cream."

Booth chuckled, his laugh vibrating into her back "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said "You know what. If she was still alive, she would really like you."

"Why's that?" Booth asked.

"Because you are a lot like her; you're strong, you're compassionate, you're loving and lovable, and you are very loyal and protective," Brennan said.

"With warm, reassuring brown eyes?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed for the first time that night "Yes, with warm, reassuring brown eyes."

They spent the next 2 hours talking. Brennan sharing child hood stories about her mother, and Booth listening, along with laughing and commenting when necessary. Booth smiled to himself, glad to see that she was finally smiling, but when the clock hit 1 in the morning, he decided it was time for him to go home.

"I should probably be heading home," Booth said, standing up and slipping his jacket of his arms.

"Yeah, probably," she said quietly, standing up to walk him to the door.

Booth opened the door and turned suddenly, he ran his finger under her eye "Get some rest ok? I'll call you tomorrow, and its Saturday, you better not be at the lab."

Brennan shivered and blushed "Alright. I promise I will try and relax."

"Good," he said with a smile "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Brennan turned her head slightly, and instead of his lips making contact with her cheek, they made contact with her own lips.

Even though they were both in shock, their eyes fluttered closed.

They were both desperate for more when Booth reluctantly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry," he said stepping away from her.

"It's ok, it's my fault," Brennan said, stepping further into her apartment.

"Let's not worry about it, it's was an accident, I'll call you tomorrow," he said, turning and walking away.

Brennan nodded and closed the door, pressing her back to the cool wood and bringing her fingers to her still swollen lips.


	2. Pay Attention

**AN: I know this is a little drabble, but hey it works. I love how I got this while I was visiting my aunt in Cleveland, right before I fell asleep. And for the record, I slept in my cousin's bed, and he has bunk beds, and OH MY GOD, his bed is so comfortable. That was random, but it is. Oh my god. But I'm back home, which I'm glad. Because that means I get to read and write for you wonderful people, and clean the house. And at this point my voice is dripping with sarcasm.. HAHA ok. I'm don babbling, so go on and read. And don't forget to his that green buttom after this. Don't worry, I will make up with the shortness of this chapter, I already have another idea in my head. And yes, I got the idea at my aunts, but only because the episode was on TV. **

* * *

"Bones!" Booth called again, his body starting to flush in anger.

"Hold on, Booth," Brennan said, moving quickly around her office.

Her arms were flooded with folders. Manila was stacked everywhere around her office, in the corners, on the couch, on the table, on her desk, on the floor; and her untidiness not only confused Booth, but gave him a roaring headache.

"What the hell is all this?" Booth asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his temples.

"Limbo files," Brennan said, stepping over a stack of folders to pick up fallen papers.

"And why are the limbo files strewn across your office?" Booth asked, slapping the folder he had against the palm of his hand.

"Because I am organizing," Brennan said, stopping and turning, stepping over 3 more piles of folders before, placing 5 more files on the piles on the table.

"Because that's obvious," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What?" she asked too preoccupied with her 'organizing' to pay attention to him.

"Bones, I have this file for you, it's the wrap up on our last case," he said, holding up the file in his hand.

"Yeah, ok, great," she mumbled, continuing to move around her office.

"Bones!" he called louder, trying to get her attention.

When she didn't answer and moved to the other side of her office, placing a large stack of files in the corner, her stepped further into her office.

"Bones!"

She stepped over a stack of folders and brushed past Booth silently, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed, shooting his hand out and grabbing her elbow. He spun her around quickly, snapping her out of her reverie, but instead of turning to just look at him, she tripped over one of her piles of folders and fell into his chest, her lips pressing against his accidentally.

She gasped, her hands resting against his shoulder, her eyes closing in pleasure. His hand left her elbow, trailing down her side to rest on her hip, his tongue tracing along her lower lip.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, her tongue darting out and wrapping around his enthusiastically.

He wrapped his arm around her back and brought his other hand to her cheek, urging her deeper into the kiss.

She complied, her tongue wrestling with his, as their breaths collided together, but to her disappointment she remembered where she was.

Her eyes flew open and she pushed him away, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She tried to speak, tried to tell him that they were partners, and that actions like that were unprofessional, but the only thing that left her lips was "What was that for?"

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the cocky smile on his lips. He took her wrist in his hand and picked up his folder that he dropped on her desk, placing it in her hand. "Making sure you were paying attention," he said simply before touching her cheek lightly and walking out of her office.


	3. Taking Care Of You

**AN: Hey I thought I might as well write this chapter and put it up before I loose any urge to write it again. So yeah here it is.**

**Besides I had a writing check list today that I tried to accomplish.**

**I wrote my two chapters for First Kisses - Woot.**

**I wrote another chapter for Romance A Dead Language, haven't done that in a while so that earns another - Woot.**

**I Finished another chapter of The Protector before I left to Cleveland so Woot There.**

**And Now all i need to do is write and add another chapter for Getting In Touch. I do have to work tomorrow (which sucks cause it's the 4th of July!) but it's only from 4 to 7. So after boxing with my 'Monkey' (that's what I call her, don't ask) Sam, and writing a little bit before bed. I should be able to get that up by later tonight or tomorrow, earning yet another woot.**

**So enough of my babbling and onto the story**

* * *

"My dad drank," he said before bringing the cake into his mouth.

Brennan sighed sadly "I know," she said quietly, locking her eyes with his as his head turned to hers quickly "And I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Booth said plainly.

"I know," Brennan said "But a child shouldn't have to go through something like that."

"I know," Booth said "And I'm sorry that it had to happen to you as well."

"Thanks," she said, giving him a weak smile, before bringing the chocolate cake into her mouth.

"I don't regret any of it really," Booth said, straightening his back to press against the glass of the bus stop.

"Really?" Brennan asked, looking at him in surprise "Why not?"

"Because," he said "I think my life right now is pretty good, and if I could change the past, my present wouldn't be like it is now. I might not be in the FBI, I might not have a sweet ass car, and I wouldn't have you as my best friend."

Brennan straightened, the muscles in her arm screaming from any sort of movement "I'm a part of why your life is 'pretty good'?" she asked.

"Well YEAH," Booth said, rolling his eyes playfully "Of course you are Bones."

"But I'm stubborn, and I confuse anyone outside the lab. Actually I confuse people in the lab too. I don't believe in the things that you do, and we bicker constantly," Brennan said.

Booth chuckled "It doesn't matter;" he said "We are still best friends, no matter how different we are."

Brennan flushed, blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked down to her hands. Booth chuckled and reach up, cupping her cheek lightly, causing her to look up into his warm, brown eyes "Besides," he said quietly "I think that you're perfect."

She smiled, the pink tint of her cheeks darkening to blood red. He had leaned closer, their lips only inches apart, their breaths twirling together in the cool night air.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked quietly.

"A confirmation," he said simply, giving her his charm smile while caressing her cheek.

"How is this for a confirmation?" she asked, leaning forward and grazing her lips over his lightly before pulling back.

Booth chuckled and nodded "I'll accept it," he said playfully, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was calm, not a passionate frenzy of released sexual tension, but no less hotter. It was calm, and slow, and mind-blowing all the same.

They took turns mapping out the crevices of each other's mouths with their tongues, but when a cold chill brushed against her gunshot wound, she hissed and pulled back.

Booth looked at her concerned, and noticed she was holding her arm. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

She nodded, a slight hint of pain in her voice "Yeah," she said "Kinda."

"Can I see it?" Booth asked, lightly touching her forearm.

She nodded and stiffly brought the rest on her shoulder over her head, the sling falling next to her leg. She pulled up the sleeve of her blouse, revealing gauze taped to her arm, with a blood stain in the middle.

"So you want me to redress it?" Booth asked, running his fingers lightly over the tape.

"If you want," Brennan said, her heart fluttering at his wanting to take care of her.

"Do you have anything to redress it with?" Booth asked, his fingers trailing up and down her arm.

She giggled, his fingers tickling her arm "In my purse," she said "It's in the back near my coat."

"Alright, let me run and go get it," Booth said, standing up and jogging into the restaurant.

Brennan waited, her arm still in the same position it would be in, if it was in a cast. She turned her head when the door opened, wondering how Booth was able to run in there, get the stuff needed for her arm, from her purse, and get back out here so quickly.

He took his seat, and brought his fingers to the ends of the tape, he pulled it back lightly, tearing the gauze away from her arm.

"Oh Temperance," Booth said, looking at the grazed flesh, red and bloody and puffed from the bullet "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Only when something irritates it," she said, a humorous glint in her eye.

He smiled and pressed the gauze over the wound. He took the tape in his hand and ripped off a few pieces, placing them over the meshed material and onto her smooth porcelain skin.

He held up the ace bandage he brought out and wrapped it around her arm, securing it and kissing her shoulder lightly before pulling her sleeve down.

He placed her arm in her sling and brought the rest to her shoulder, adjusting it to that her arm rested comfortably against her stomach.

"Any better," he asked, his fingers dancing across her neck.

"Much," she said with a smile, leaning over to place a light kiss on his cheek "Thank you."


	4. Things Like Love

**AN: SO i've been horrible with updating lately and I'm so sorry, and I know I'm not updating the stories that people want, but I'm working as hard as I can to get all of these out of the way, Getting In Touch is making progress, and so is Priorities, but as with many people on here I have lots of school work, and now on top of that basketball tryouts. So I was just listening to a song called Losing You by Dead By April and I got this idea, and decided to just keep it as a first kiss instead of going into a full out sex scene. And for that I apologize as well. Please take this as a token of sorryness, and a promise to my chapters to come!**

* * *

Physical exercise provides a neurological focal point as endorphins are released into your blood stream. You focus only on your current task at hand, and that's either beating up a bag or running. But that didn't seem to work.

Work, especially her work, appeals to her logically. She is one who needs answers, and will work till she drops dead to find them. It allows her to tune out her world, and bring into perspective the world of whom lay on her table. But that didn't seem to work either.

Writing, putting herself into the life of another, always made her world drift away, she could focus on her characters, and write their adventures like she was experiencing them, but the one person who she was trying to avoid the most always showed up.

He was subconsciously stalking her, or she was going insane.

The former and latter both appealed to her equally.

She always understood the human brain, and always understood its functions, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Her mind always wandered to him when it had a spare moment, and she would catch herself shivering as she fantasized his lips on her neck, his hands wrapped to her stomach, sliding his palms up the fabric of her lab coat as his fingers slipped the buttons away from her chest.

'Ok, enough!' Brennan screamed to herself, rubbing her eyes in frustration before she rolled her neck and stood, she'd been still for too long, and needed to move around.

She walked out into the cool Washington air, taking in a deep breath and instantly noticing the rain hovering in the air. The storm would break soon, and she would stand and watch as the clouds released their burdens and her own were washed away, if only for a little while.

Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the large, puffy clouds loom in the sky dangerously, their depths growling in anger before the meteorological war began.

She never understood the concept of love, but those who did, spoke of how the one they 'fell' for haunted their thoughts, she had that, but it wasn't a gleeful happenstance.

They spoke of a churning in their stomach, and a flutter in their heart, and she had both of those, but they only scared her.

They spoke of constant dreams and the difference in their relationship with the person they fell in love with. They touched more, they spent more time together, and they talked more.

It was all there, but why did she feel so different?

Why was he so different?

No other man in her life haunted her like he did. No other man in her life cared for her like he did. No other man in her life practically held her life in his hands.

Her eyes closed as drops of rain fell to her face, the cooling rain soothing her heated skin. She hated the situation she was in, it frustrated her, it scared her, it infuriated her, and it burned her out, if that's how you say it.

She told herself, made a promise, that she would never put her happiness into the hands of others. If all the people in her life left right now, she would probably be ok, but if just Booth left, she would be a mess, in every sense of the word, and she hated it.

Her fists clenched against her arm as her instinct swarmed around her. When Temperance Brennan was angry, or scared, she got feisty.

The lightning cracked in the air, and the thunder retaliated, smashing and clashing together in a battle that could never be won. Rain fell from the dark, looming clothes, and soaked Brennan's clothes and hair, the cool water droplets, doing nothing to sooth the fiery anger she felt all of a sudden.

And speaking of the Jersey Devil…yet another saying she didn't understand.

The black suburban pulled into the parking lot and stopped, Booth running from the car towards the building before he noticed his anthropologist standing in the rain, her whole being soaked, as she glared at him with an icy cool gaze.

Booth put his hands up in defense and stepped back "Ok, first off, what did I do?"

She knew she wasn't mad at him, she was mad at herself, but she needed someone to talk to, someone to take it out on. Sorry Booth. "Everything and nothing."

"Wow, for the first time you aren't making sense in any sort of language," Booth offered, trying to lighten the mood with any sort of humor, but only saw her eyes darken further.

"You did everything," she hissed, her voice cold enough to freeze the rain in mid fall "With the late night dinners, and the 'guy hugs' and the touching, and holding, and kissing, and longing stares that I catch most of the time by the way!" she said, throwing her pointer finger towards him, his confused eyes doing nothing to settle her rant "But you did nothing about it…"

"Ok Bones, like any other time you speak, you need to explain to me," Booth said, his hands still held out in front of him in pure self defense.

"I've seen partners Booth, I've worked with multiple people before you, but never once have I felt this way. Never once have I had a partner who cared as much as you do, let alone one I allowed to touch me," Brennan said.

"Ok, so you are mad at me because I care about you?" Booth asked, a shiver coursing through his body as the cold rain soaked to his skin.

"Yes!" Brennan screamed.

Booth tilted his head in confusion, his own anger starting to boil in his throat "I still don't understand this."

Brennan stepped forward, her palms facing upwards as her fingers curved into claws "I'm mad because you shouldn't care. You wanted to keep our relationship professional, but I'm pretty sure the way we act is anything but-"

"But we've never-"

"No, but I've wanted to," Brennan said bluntly "and so have you."

"What?" Booth choked "Bones, why don't we go inside, it's getting really cold out here, and we both are soaked through completely."

"Oh don't change the subject," Brennan said with a weird cross between insane smile and accusing frown "and don't deny the fact that you have wanted to sleep with me. Booth you've been pushed up against me for the last 3 years, I may act stupid in some instances, but when it comes to human anatomy and signs of sexual arousal, I'm quite intelligent."

"Bones, what the HELL are you talking about?" Booth screamed.

"I'm talking about how it's not just wanting sex anymore Booth! If I wanted to have sex with someone, I'd go for it, but with you, that's now how it works. I can't get you out of my fucking head!" she hissed "And I'm SICK of it!"

"I can't work, I can't sleep, I can't even ride a fucking elevator without thinking about you," Brennan said "You are literally, driving me crazy!"

"Bones, you need to calm down," Booth said taking a step towards her.

"No," Brennan said, backing up and hitting the brick wall of the building "Don't touch me."

"Wh-"

"Because, then I won't be able to think straight, and I need to hold onto the little amount of reason I have," Brennan pleaded.

"That's the thing Bones," Booth screamed over the rain "Things like this aren't rational or reasonable. They're miracles Bones!"

"Things like what?" Brennan yelled back "Insanity?"

Booth stepped forward and tangled his fingers in her soaked hair, crushing her moist lips to his forcefully, as he used his body to pin her against the wall.

Their rain soaked faces moved from side to side as their lips passed over each other again and again, their tongues leaving their own mouths, to dance in the others.

Brennan's arms rose, and wrapped around Booth's neck, her fingers sneaking into his rain-matted hair, her fingers bringing the dark strands to peaks as they made their way through the soft locks.

Their lungs burned and their lips parted, his cheek pressing against hers as their pants filled each other's ears.

"Love," he whispered. "Things like love Bones."


	5. Cocky

**AN: So I made a promise to myself that I would update this sooner, because I myself like it alot, and I brainstormed ideas last night, and liked this one the best, but I guess I'm just not in the zone today. I'm dreading school tomorrow, my head hurts, and today has just been...blurry, almost? I don't know, I'm going crazy :D, but I got this done, and I already warn you it's horrible, but I guess that's just how it turned out. I really don't think I can improve it, I'm just not in my normal writing mode, I promise though, I have more ideas, and hopefully I'll be able to focus after heavy Basketball workouts (again HOPEFULLY I MAKES THE TEAM!)**

* * *

Booth wouldn't say that he was an arrogant man, but at times, he had his cocky moments. If he didn't why would he wear his 'cocky' belt buckle?

And yes, as you guessed it, he was having one of his cocky moments now.

His chest puffed out as he leaned back in his chair, looking at the woman sitting across from him, her eyes squinted at him in interest.

"What?" Brennan asked, turning her head to the side slightly as she contemplated what he was thinking about.

"Oh…Nothing," Booth said with a 'knowing' smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brennan asked, a smile grazing her lips as she felt the blush rise to her neck.

"Oh…Nothing," Booth repeated, thanking the waitress as she placed their food in front of them.

Brennan shook her head and looked to her food, doing everything in her power to block the embarrassment of being caught in her 'subtle' looks.

Truthfully, in the past few weeks, she's has a lot more trouble controlling her…urges…towards Booth. She touched him more often, fantasized about him more often, wanted him more often…if that was even possible.

Another thing that she caught herself doing more of was looking at him over all. She stared at him when he walked away, and when they talked she could hardly take her eyes off his face, especially his lips.

She would glance to his pale lips any time she could, but she made sure her eyes snapped back to his before she was caught, but apparently tonight, she just wasn't fast enough.

They ate in relative silence, but Booth never stopped smirking, and when Brennan went to look up at him, she obviously caught the smirk, and narrowed her eyes in a glare "Stop smirking," she growled.

Booth chuckled and shook his head "I'm not smirking."

"Yes you are, now stop," Brennan warned.

"Or what?" Booth asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Brennan retaliated and took the check off the table and placed it in his hands "You will be paying for the meal," she said with a smile "I'll be waiting in the car," she finished, standing up and sashaying her hips more than normal as she strode out into the night air and pulled herself into the suburban.

Booth laughed and shook his head, placing the bills on the table before he stood and followed after her, the smirk now permanent on his lips as he felt her eyes follow him around the car.

*****

Booth stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked with Brennan up to her apartment, leaning against the threshold as he watched her move around her apartment.

"You know you're allowed to come in," Brennan said, her back till turned to him as she placed her laptop on her coffee table, and placed the limbo files she brought home on top of her laptop.

"I know," he said quietly "It's just last time I was here and interrupted your routine I got a nice punch to the shoulder."

"You get playing with a priceless figurine from Bangladesh," Brennan exclaimed "You know not to touch anything here."

Booth's eye brow rose as he created his own double meaning, and felt the need to break it. '_Ok Booth, stick with cocky, not horny'_

Booth smiled and stepped into her house, closing the door, and leaning against the wood as he watched her make her usual rounds around her living room.

"Booth, sit down," Brennan invited, her eyes floating to his lips again as she scolded herself and pulled them back to his eyes.

Booth smiled and stepped forward, following her into the kitchen as she leaned down to grab them both beers, gasping as she straightened and was pressed against her counter.

"I would have thought you of all people would go after what you want," Booth whispered huskily, as he removed the cold beer bottles from her grasp.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Brennan asked breathlessly, her eyes again flicking between his eyes and his lips.

"Don't think I haven't caught you staring," Booth said with a cocky smirk as he brought his hand up and curled her hair around his finger.

"Don't think I haven't caught _you_ staring," Brennan shot back, remembering the many times over the years that she has caught him staring.

"Yes, but I'm a gentleman, I wouldn't come onto a woman that didn't show a similar interest," Booth said simply, smiling as her breath hitched again, as his lips moved against her ear "You do have a 'similar' interest, don't you?"

Her hands clenched the edges of her counter tighter, "Damn you," she hissed, biting her lip to keep from slamming him against the nearby wall and taking him in her mouth.

"Tell me Temperance," he whispered, scraping his teeth against her earlobe "Tell me what you want."

She moaned audibly as her head fell back and his teeth scrapped her neck "Tell me," he whispered, as he kissed her throat.

"You," she whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Booth asked, pulling away to look down at her with triumphant eyes.

"Cocky bastard," she hissed before she ran her hands into his hair and crushed her lips to his, curling her tongue around his forcefully and pulling them into her mouth, their lips slanting over each others as she tugged on his hair.

"You know, I might have been offended if you called me that at any other time," Booth said between small, tender kisses they shared "But, since it finally got you to give in and kiss me, I wear it with pride."

"Cocky bastard," she repeated again, as she deepened their kiss once more and wrapped her legs around his waist.


	6. Fight or Flight

**AN: Hahah, I think this is cute, because I was in a cutesy mood when I began this, but then I dissolved into a humored mood during the end. You'll figure it out. ENJOY**

* * *

"Are you still thinking about what that guy said to you?" Booth asked quietly, as he followed his partner into her office, tugging off his bow tie as his ears stopped ringing from the orchestra's annoying song.

Brennan chuckled and sat at her desk, shaking her head as she brought her hands in front of her "That man was obviously drunk, and I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I don't care what people think about me."

"But you're still thinking about what that guy said…" Booth pointed out, calmly.

Brennan sighed and nodded "Yeah."

Booth walked around her desk and turned her chair so that she faced him, his hand reaching out to her and taking her hand gently. He pulled her from her chair and walked her to the mirror she had at the corner of her office.

He turned her to look at her reflection, and his hands rested on her hips as he talked quietly in her ear.

"Bones, you are right about one thing. That man was drunk, and he's going to get a nice ass kicking tomorrow morning to sweeten up his hang over," Booth said gently, smiling as her face scrunched up and her sweet laugh filled her office.

"But seriously, look at yourself," he whispered "And look at what you do."

"I see myself everyday Booth," Brennan responded "And though I find myself attractive, that's all I really see."

"And that's just the beginning Bones," Booth said with a smile "Have you heard the phrase 'beauty is only skin deep?'"

"Yes," Brennan answer calmly.

"Well, it's a lie," Booth said with a chuckle "To some extent."

"What extent is that?" Brennan asked, her arms coming to cross in front of her chest as she watched his reflection talk.

"Well, physically Bones, you're gorgeous," he whispered, smiling and squeezing her hips reassuringly as she blushed and lowered her head. "But you're even more gorgeous on the inside."

"Well seeing as how my 'inside' is filled with organs, muscle, blood and bones…I don't know what that means," she said with a nervous chuckle, her finger rising to scratch her cheek gently.

Booth chuckled and shook his head, pulling her back against his chest gently "No I mean in your heart Bones."

"My heart is filled with blood Booth…and that isn't necessarily 'gorgeous'," Brennan rationalized, gasping as one of Booth's hands rose to cover her mouth.

"Listen to me please," he whispered "Bones, you put faces on people who don't even look human anymore. You work so passionately just to give these people the rest they deserve, but not everyone notices that. They don't know how you feel towards the people who pass by you on your autopsy table, and they don't know how you feel towards the bastards who put them there," he finished, his fingers sliding across her face, down her neck and then her arm as he pulled his hand from her mouth, his hand rested on her neglected hip as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.

"You're beautiful Bones," he whispered, his forehead coming to rest against the back of her head, the scent of her hair floating through his nose lazily as his hands roamed around the front of her stomach, and locked together, pulling her tight against his chest.

Her breath was short and pained as it caught in her throat, the intimacy drowning her and suffocating her as she felt his nose press against the back of her neck, his proximity driving her crazy as she ran through her options.

_Fight or Flight Brennan, Fight or Flight._

She tensed and he edged away from her, his hands still around her as she turned in his arms and looked at him, her fog grey eyes glazed in a frenzy of emotions, among them being, determination, nervousness, but mostly, fear.

He squinted his eyes and opened his mouth to question the look in her eyes, but the only thing that left his throat was a gasp as her arms were flung around his neck and her mouth crushed to his, her tongue curling around his and massaging as their lips roamed across each others, and Booth's hand ran to the back of her head, pressing her forward and deeper into the kiss.

Booth stumbled back and fell against her couch, pulling her with him, and ending up with her straddling his waist, her hands coming to rest on his neck as she towered over him, and slowed the frantic pace of her tongue.

Their frantic breaths changed into slow, drug out ones, before Brennan finally pulled back and relieved the burning in her chest.

Booth's hand rose to her cheek, and stroked her soft, alabaster skin, before he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers gently, before sitting back and whispering "Beautiful.

*****

"Angie come on!" Hodgins hissed quietly, grabbing Angela's stunned form and pulling her away from the view of Brennan's office.

Angela's mouth remained slackened; her eyes wide in shock, as she pointed towards the form of Brennan straddling her studly partner "B-b-b-but," Angela muttered "They just made out!"

"Yes they did, and if we leave, Dr. B won't see us, and maybe they'll have sex, and you can get all your gushy chick gossip," Hodgins whispered, stepping back slowly and pulling Angela with him.

"Oh you're right, let's go!" Angela whispered, running out of the Jeffersonian with Hodgins trailing behind her, his eyes rolling as he muttered "Women."


	7. Releasing The Storm

**AN: Short yes, but I love it. This was inspired by the song Kiss and Sell by The Maine. I absolutely LOVE The Maine and I've been rocking out to them hardcore, so when I was sitting on the bus coming back from the university (We went there for a trip to 'Mars'. It was awesome, I got to go into the transport vehicle first so it looked like a space craft and I was on 'Life Support' so it was my job to do things like measure the humidity and temperature and water pH levels in the space craft, and when it was time for us to switch with are partners in the base, the hull 'broke' and the water jugs 'tilted' and threw water on the 'wires' so my station started smoking, and I literally just looked down and yelled "NICE!" xD ah it was amazing)**

**SO ANYWAY, I WROTE THIS ONE THE BUS, ON MY IPOD, BUT MY DOCUMENT THING OVERWRITED IT SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT, I LIKE THE FIRST BETTER BUT IT HATH BEEN FOREVER LOST.**

**:( EnJoY aNyWaY!**

**3**

* * *

Sparks. Static. Chemistry. That's how it all started. Chemistry easily explains; that when super charged particles are colliding in the air, they will clash, and create lightning. Lightning will build, and a fraction of the pent up energy will be released in a quick action. Lightning creates heat, and sometimes fire, but it's one thing to watch this phenomenon, it was another to experience it for yourself.

The catalyst was simple. Ice meeting chocolate was all it took, for the thunder to exclaim its threatening cries. Their hearts slammed against their chests, and roared in their ears, taunting them, and teasing them, whispering "It's only beginning," so quietly, that only they could hear it.

She closed her eyes, and gasped when she felt his work-calloused finger tips brush against the soft porcelain she called skin, his hand eventually resting on her cheek as static crackled in air, but only the air between them, which seemed to shrink every second.

She decided to experiment and her hand reached out, barely pressing her finger tips into his work shirt before her hand began a miniscule shake.

She gasped as his fingers gently brushed against her neck, his voice floating through her head as his hands spoke the two words she knew he wanted to whisper.

"Don't think."

And that was all it took.

She closed to gap and their soft lips collided, passion pulsing through their veins as their gasps and soft whimpers escaped into the air, their bodies pressed flush to the other when they had to pull away to relieve their screaming lungs.

She opened her analytical and scientific mouth, her lips swollen and bruised as her voice came out in the smallest of whispers. "What are we doing?"

He smiled, and still holding her in his lap, reached up and brushed a tendril of auburn hair from her eyes.

"We're releasing the storm Bones. Just releasing the storm."


	8. My Girl

**An: Random updates FTW. But they're better random, than no update at all ;)**

**Set after The Predator In The Pool**

**Also, this isn't necessarily a 'first kiss' but...it doesn't fit under my other one shot stories XD BAHAHA**

* * *

"Bones, what's on your mind?" Booth asked softly, bumping his knee with hers to try and pull her from the trance like state she was in.

Staring into the take out box of Thai, she remained unresponsive, the only indicator that she wasn't comatose being the further quiver of her lower lip, and the single tear that dropped from her eye, and onto her chop stick poised hand.

"Bones," he whispered so tenderly, pulling another tear from her eye as his hands cupped hers, and moved the box of food and chop sticks to her coffee table. "Why are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?"

"I..." she stuttered weakly, her voice holding that chilling sadness he heard rarely, and only after really hard cases. "I'm not crying."

"Now," he began in a quiet, humored voice "I may be stupid, but I'm smart enough to recognizing tears."

"You aren't stupid Booth," Brennan quickly stated, looking at him wide eyed. "You've never been stupid, and it is physically impossible for you the reach any sort of level of stupidity."

"Bones, why does it sound like you're apologizing for something? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, I have. I've done many things wrong. I've hurt you, I've hit you, I've called you things that I never should have said, and I...I don't understand it," she whispered, gasping when she breathed in, and wiping the unshed tears quickly from her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? Bones you understand everything-"

"I don't understand why you want to spend the rest of your life with me," Brennan interrupted, tearing her gaze from him, and shaking her head in self disgust. "I'm insensitive, cold, vile, so cut away from society and so incapable of loving someone, I don't understand how that could EVER appeal to someone. Especially you."

He sat stunned, and passed his hand over his face, questions roaring in his mind before he opened his mouth and asked the first that floated from his tongue. "What do you mean by 'especially me'?"

She laughed dryly and looked to her lap. "Booth, you're handsome, sweet, attentive, strong, and loyal. You are the epitome of male perfection if such term exists. You could have anyone you want, so why would you want me? Awkward, with nothing but money from a couple books and my intelligence to hide behind."

"Because, I see you for so much more," he answered, his fingers working busily against each other in his lap. "Bones, you're so much more than some author scientist. And for someone with such pride in herself and pride in what she has accomplished, you don't give yourself much credence."

"Wh-what do you mean," she murmured, looking over to him, and shivering quite visibly when he reached over and brushed his finger under her eyes, gathering tears on his finger tips.

"Temperance, you are the most loving and caring woman I know," he whispered "You might be awkward at times but that's because you're on a level that a good ninety percent of humans can only dream of reaching. You're brilliant, and you are an expert on anything scientific, and science is about the cold hard facts, not the soft emotions you are trying to deal with now."

"You think I'm loving?" she whimpered pathetically "Why?"

"Bones, every day I see you show the people around you, you love them. I see it every day."

"Do I show you?" Brennan asked quietly, and timidly, knowing she said the wrong thing the second his eyes widened.

"Bones, my answer is biased, and isn't a logical answer."

"You say things like this aren't logical," she stated, shaking her head once "Do I show you....?" she trailed off, scared to finish the sentence.

"Bones...I...I don't..."

"Please, show me. Show me this feeling you say I feel and exhibit every day. I...I might not know...I...I just have to know," she pleaded, unsure of why she was asking him this favor.

"What are you asking for Bones," he asked softly, moving his hand to settle against her knee reassuringly.

"One night," she asked, covering his hand with hers to keep his fingers pressing into her skin. "All I want is one night. I want to be shown how to create this omniscient thing that can't physically be measured in my lab."

"Bones...that's like shooting yourself in the heart to see what it feels like," his voice breaking as he admitted how he felt at that moment.

"If you show me, maybe I'll be able to think clearly about this subject and spare you all the pain you're in now," she whispered, her heart pulsing in her ears as she felt her eyes darken with his.

"Bones...I...I ca-"

"Oh god," she breathed in realization, nodding her head and pushing his hand from her knee. "I'm so sorry, I'm hurting you more and more, and I completely forgot about Catherine," she rambled, standing up and throwing their containers away. She kept muttering and tidying her place up before handing his jacket to him. "I forgot about Catherine and I think it will be in your best interest to go home, and get away from me. I can't keep hurting you Booth, please just...leave."

"Bones," he whispered her name as his hand slipped behind her and pressed her door shut, his body moving to gently brush against hers. "I've only seen Catherine once," he admitted, running one hand to rest against her cheek "but you're still my girl," he finished, brushing his fingers across her skin, while moving a fraction closer and bringing her eyes to fall half mast while bringing her breathing to escalate considerably. "You'll always be my girl."

"Your girl?" Brennan asked, fingers gently curling around his wrists when both of his hands framed her face.

"Yes, Bones, you're my girl," he breathed out, his next breath being taken in a millisecond before his lips crushed to hers.


	9. Logic

**An: Well this started out as a one shot not really written for any specific story, but since I have two one shot collector stories, I decided to put this in First Kisses, because Beautiful is supposed to be told more in their direct persepective, instead of how I wrote this chapter. But, no less, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"What's been going on Stud? You look a little down," Angela asked when Booth uncharacteristically walked into her office and plopped on her couch, his hand automatically coming to cover his eyes.

"I just…can't stop Ange."

"Can't stop what studly?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Her."

"Oh," the artist nodded finally, moving to Booth and sitting down beside him. She reached over and her hand settled against his knee, her thumb working against jean clad leg. "Something happen big guy or, did life just kind of smack you in the face?"

"Smack," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his friend expectantly. "Do you have any alcohol?"

Ange laughed and nodded, standing up and walking over to her desk, where she pulled out a bottle of scotch and two small shot glasses. She settled down beside him and poured the dark brown liquid into his glass, before they clanked their drinks together in salute, and downed the warm, bitter sensation.

"So," she nodded, filling them another shot before looking at Booth "Spill."

They hit glasses and drank again, until he fell back fully against her couch and shook his head, staring forward with lost eyes. "I just, don't really get it. She's so infuriating, over rational, empirical, and aggravating. She's too dependent upon herself and won't let anyone else help her, and she always has to get the last word in. Some days she makes me so ANGRY it's a wonder I don't strangle her…"

"But…"

"But at the same time she's so painstakingly beautiful inside and out that I just can't comprehend it."

Angela chuckled and sighed, shaking her head and drinking a shot before she looked at Booth and nudged his shoulder. "Well, don't leave me hanging."

Booth laughed and shook his head, his eyes taking on a more dreamy hue as he plowed on with his explanation. "It's just…it's obvious. Anyone can see how beautiful she is physically, but I'm one of those lucky people who get to see her for who she really is. I get to see that crooked smile that she gets when she accepts my stupid explanations for something she just tore apart with anthropology. I get to see her passion for the smaller things, and I get to see how calm and relaxed she is when she is away from death and despair. Rarely I get to see her when she's asleep, and rarely I get to see her cry…"

"Brennan hardly ever cries," Angela assured, smiling and nudging Booth's shoulder again. "I've only ever seen her cry maybe twice, and it was like, two tear drops and she was done."

Booth smiled his love drunk smile and pulled back a shot of scotch, before he placed his shot glass on her table and he brought his hands behind his head. "She lets me hold her," he whispered, smiling and laughing gently. "Sometimes I have to kinda force her to relax and let me take care of her but; she always lets me hug her when she's sad or scared."

"Aww, you two are so cute together; it's almost sickening."

"Eh, for me it's just painful."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll never understand."

"How do you know that if you never try?"

"Bones," he muttered as he stepped across her threshold, stopping and shaking off some of the drunken buzz to take in the occupied and slightly saddened look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and sighed, resting her chin on her fist before she shook her head and whispered in the smallest of voices. "How can you think so highly of me if I only cause you pain?"

"Oh Bones, you heard my conversation with Angela didn't you?"

"Every word," she nodded, smiling weakly at him. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

Booth moved next to her and leaned against the side of her desk, looking down at her and smiling before he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"And how do you speak so highly of me when all I do is make you feel stupid?"

"Bones, you don't make me feel stupid."

"Yes I do, I know I do, and I feel so bad for it but I just can't help it. I should probably ask Sweets for help or something, Angela keeps warning me that guys don't like girls who are smarter than them."

He chuckled and brushed his knuckle under her chin, tilting her head up and brushing his thumb across her jaw. "Bones, the Venn diagram of guys who don't like smart girls, and guys you don't want to date, is a circle."

Her beautiful smile stretched across her face, and she released a soft breathy laugh that made his heart skip a beat. She looked up at him with a smile and she shook her head. "You used mathematics on me."

"I can use logic on you too," he teased, smiling and brushing his fingers along her jaw as he brought his hand back to his lap.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. It's a normal component of the human experience to search for a mate compatible to yourself right?"

"That's correct…"

"But compatibility doesn't actually have to be consistency…," he whispered, smiling at her and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned further against her desk. "A definition of compatibility is being able to exist, live, or work together without conflict."

"Where are you getting at Booth?" Brennan asked in interest, sitting back in her office chair and looking at him intently.

"We have almost nothing in common," Booth explained, grabbing her forearm and pulling her to stand beside him. "We came from horrible pasts, we both solve crimes, and that's about all we share; but like two opposite notes in music…we're harmonious."

"Harmonious?"

"Yes," he whispered, his hand coming to rest on her cheek, his thumb brushing against her skin when she tilted her head into his hand. "We're harmony Bones. We're two completely different things that create this chemical reaction…like francium and water."

"An element…and a compound," she whispered, gasping softly as his fingers brushed against her skin, synapses firing within her.

"A phenomenon," he agreed, pulling her closer to him and leaning forward to brush his lips against hers.

The breath she took in was sharp and she felt her heart pulsing against her chest, and beat in her ears, her mind practically incapable of thought as she leaned forward and kissed him harder, opening her mouth to him and cataloguing his taste past the heavy tint of scotch.

She smiled against his lips and they pulled apart as her body shook in laugher, and he looked at her in concern. "What are you laughing about?" he asked, smiling and pushing her hair behind her ear again.

"I would have never thought that you of all people would be able to win me over with logic."


End file.
